If Lilies Grew in London
by Rubyred14
Summary: What if Severus was never born? What if Lily grew up in London and Sirius on the playground? What if Peter was put in Slytherin? And what if Regulus fell in love with a muggle-born?


**A/N: Hello and wel****come to my story! So ii put this up a few months ago. . . but it barley got any reviews so I edited it and put it up again. Now this has a lot of AU themes in it, but James and Lily will still be a couple and that's that. The reason that I say this is because my sister really wanted Sirius and Lily to be ****together, that's not going to happen. Now for a few things you need to know before reading:**

**Severus does not exist! I'm sorry to all you Snape fans but he will not have been born in this story.**

**Lily was born and raised in London England. If you didn't get that from the summary. . . well why are you reading this?**

**Well that's about it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and most of this chapter is from the Deathly Hollows, everything that is, is in italics.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in London the sun was shining and people were enjoying the warm weather, and on a playground in the suburbs, there were three young children. Two girls were swinging on the swing set seemingly alone, and though the rest of the playground look deserted it was not. No there was a handsome boy siting in the tree near the edge of the playground. His name was Sirius Black and he was nine and a half years old. And if you looked closely you could see he was obviously well off. His dark clothes fit him perfectly, and there was not a spot on him, for his always mother made sure of it. In his eyes was, undeniably, a curious look in his young eye, as he watched _the younger one of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister._

_"Lily don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two._

_But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and had flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly. _

_"Mummy told you not to!"_

_Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals an the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips._

_"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"_

_"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tunney, Look at this. Watch what I can do."_

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, _Sirius. _Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush _frombelow the peach tree, which Sirius sat. _Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing it's petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster._

_"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia._

_"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back on the ground._

_"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was a definite longing in her voice._

_"It's obvious, isn't it?" _Sirius asked, jumping down from his spot in the tree surprising the two sisters. _Petunia ran back towards the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was._ Sirius, who had been looking at Petunia clearly amused, looked back at Lily, as though silently urging to ask the question on her mind.

_"What's obvious?" asked Lily._

Sirius smirked at her, purposely drawing out his answer for the suspense, "You're magical."

_"What do you mean?" _

"You're a witch," Sirius stated.

_She looked affronted._

_"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"_

_She turned nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister._

"Wait," said Sirius. He, now confused, went after the girls quickly.

_the sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as if it was a safe place in tag._

_"You _are_," said_ Sirius _to Lily. "You _are_ a witch. _I saw what you did back there. That's not a bad thing, there are plenty of witches out there, and wizards. Like me, I'm a wizard."

_Petunia's laugh was like cold water._

_"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she the shock of his unexpected appearance. _"He's mad!" _she told Lily. "Why _were you_ spying on us?"_

"I wasn't spying on you," Sirius stated calmly. "_I_ was here way before you two came."

"What were you doing in that tree?" Lily asked despite the annoyed atmosphere.

Sirius shrugged, putting his arms behind his head and smirking. "Thought it might make mother mad, me going to a muggle park."

"Muggle?" Petunia asked, pronouncing the word as if it was a curse.

Sirius looked slightly confused.

"Yeah, you know people like you," Sirius said to Petunia.

Though he didn't say it as though it was a bad thing, Petunia still toke offence.

_"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister _thoughafter a slight hesitation, glancing at Sirius as she left. He stood there watching them as they marched though the playground gate, more confused than ever at the two sisters' strange behavior.


End file.
